


Back to the Basics

by Zenith_Lux



Series: Through the Ashes [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: But he's also a tease., Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Post Blazing Tempest, so there's that., soft!Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux
Summary: Six months since the birth of Nero's twins and Vergil's near death experience, he decides (with a rather unsubtle push from Dante) to try and cheer his wife up with a romantic night together. But six months is a long time to be apart, and Vergil quickly realizes that even he has more to learn. For he's forgotten the true depth of their rather supernatural relationship, along with the relief (and pleasure) it can bring for them both; but only if he'll let it.





	Back to the Basics

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this came from. I couldn't sleep last night. I've never written smut before, but I'm also not the kind of writer to write no context smut. And after the angst of the last story, I really just wanted some fluffy, soft, Vergil stuff. And that turned into a genuine relationship builder of a story... so... here it is!
> 
> Next story will either be soon, or on Halloween. We'll have to see how my work schedule pans out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I don't know why AO3 turned half of my end quotations to stars. I'll fix that once I can check my word doc at home. Sorry!

The tension in Devil May Cry was so thick that even Yamato probably couldn’t cut through it. 

It was rather strange if Vergil was honest. He and Dante had sparred multiple times over the last few weeks, over three hours yesterday alone, so their demons were clearly satisfied. Or at least, Dante’s was. Vergil’s was still gnawing at him, annoyed by _ something. _ Dante had actually turned Vergil _ down _today, claiming “even he needed a break once and awhile”. So, Vergil had stubbornly resigned himself to the couch. Ashira was currently out with Nico and would be returning… eventually. 

Considering that Dante was lazily flicking through one of his magazines while Vergil sat stiff as a board and unable to focus on his book, he knew the tension was his problem.

He couldn’t fathom why. 

Vergil had considered a multitude of options. Things had been calm since the birth of the twins, not counting the unbridled energy of the kids themselves. The demon hunting options were limited, so he had spent time either babysitting with Nero or helping Kyrie around the house. He’d even sparred Nero almost every day, as the latter was not accustomed to so much latent, uncontrolled demon energy. Or children for that matter, but it was easier to blame the supernatural over his own anxiety. 

He’d kept his schedule with Ashira, for the most part, but she was always willing (and eager) to stay at Nero’s house for the day if they were asked. Unfortunately, her recovery had been a bit slower than expected: a few weeks had quickly spiraled into six months. But that didn’t bother him. Ophelia couldn’t have possibly predicted the recovery speed of a twice resurrected Phoenix’ human body. But they were still close, arguably more so than before it all happened, physicality aside. 

So there was no explanation why...

Dante gave a dramatic sigh as he tossed his magazine away. It flew right off the desk, missed the trash, and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. “I never thought I’d say this.” He said, crossing his arms as he met Vergil’s gaze with a disapproving shake of his head. “You need to get laid.”

Vergil nearly dropped his book. “Excuse me?”

Dante snorted. “You don’t feel it? I’m shocked Nero has let you over with all that repressed frustration you’re radiating.”

“Frustration?” Vergil said. 

“Pretty sure every demon in a hundred mile radius can feel it.” Dante said. “Why do you think so few have shown up?”

Vergil twitched. “Even if I had invited you into such matters,” He said. “Your concern is baffling.” 

Dante tapped his head. “I was there once, ya know. Way back before you kindly put a sword through my gut. The demon doesn’t take too kindly to a sudden withdrawal of “primal needs.” His air quotes were only slightly less ridiculous than the way he said it. “You’re welcome to wait it out for a decade or two, but I quite like my mellowed out, and thoroughly _ taken care of _big brother. Beats babysitting anyday.” 

Another twitch. “I am _ married, _Dante.” 

“And Ashira’s been out of commission for…” A blue sword pierced through his shoulder, but he continued anyway. “Six months?”

“Stay out of it.” Vergil growled. 

“Doctor cleared her a few days ago, yeah?”

“I said…”

“And she’s been pretty depressed as of late.”

“She’s recovering from…”

“So, you should up the romance.”

Vergil blinked. “What?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Dante said. “Your relationship, as far as I know, is pretty damn solid. So kudos to you for managing that.” Vergil glared at him, but Dante just shrugged. “Use that charm you’ve got hiding somewhere to make her love you again.”

Vergil stared at him. “But she already…”

“Details aren’t important.” Dante said as he grabbed another magazine. “Think fast.” He said as he started counting down with his fingers. When he reached zero, Vergil heard the van skid to a stop outside. Ashira’s soul was the same as it had been. The scars were still there - those wouldn’t heal for centuries - but it had more energy than it had in months. Demon fighting did that for both of them, but especially for her. It let her forget her latent sadness, if only for a moment. 

Vergil snatched the envelope out of the air before he consciously realized Dante had thrown it. “Call it a belated wedding gift.” His brother said with a cheeky grin as he leaned back in his seat. 

The door snapped open and Nico sauntered in. “All done, devil-man!” She shouted, hopping onto Dante’s desk. Calcifer, who had been sleeping on her shoulder, tumbled off in a heap. But the dragon only muttered his annoyance, before curling up on the tiny pillow on the corner of Dante’s desk - his unspoken favorite spot. “I better see that check by tomorrow.”

Dante put his magazine on his head, yanking a wad of cash out of the drawer and tossing it onto the desk. “Keep the change.” 

Nico cackled as she grabbed it. “50/50, Shy?” 

Ashira stepped in much slower than Nico had, before leaning against the wall. It was Griffon who leapt off her shoulder. “We deserve more than that!” He shouted as he as he knocked a massive pile of papers to the floor. Dante looked down at it in horror, but the bird only dashed to the couch and landed beside Vergil. “We saved your butt twice!”

“But we took _ my _ car.”

“We can fly!” 

“It’s fine.” Ashira said, her voice quiet. “Give it to Vergil.”

Nico tossed an indiscriminate wad of cash Vergil’s way. It was certainly less than half, but he tucked it away regardless as he rose from the coach. Griffon darted back into Ashira’s arm as he reached her. As Nico and Dante started arguing about… something, Vergil brushed the back of Ashira’s hand. She sighed, tired. “_ It helped a bit. _ ” She murmured in her Phoenix tongue. _ “Wasn’t much to deal with though.” _

Vergil glanced at Dante. His brother met his gaze, gave a quick nod, and yelled, “alright alright! I’ll let you look at ‘em!” He jumped to his feet, raising his hands in surrender as he leapt up the stairs with Nico in tow. “But don’t shoot another hole in the wall!”

When Vergil looked back to Ashira, her eyes were closed. With a quick glance at Dante’s “gift”, Vergil tucked it away and said, _ “I have somewhere I wish to go.” _

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise. _ “Oh?” _

_ “Just the two of us.” _ He pulled at the bracelet on her wrist, ignoring the dejected shout from Griffon as he dropped it into his pocket. Silence quickly followed - they wouldn’t dare come out now. _ “If you’ll join me.” _

That time, she smiled. _ “Lead the way.” _

* * *

Vergil had expected a hotel. What he got was as secluded cabin in the middle of a national park with everything one might expect from a luxurious honeymoon.

Credit where credit was due; it was a remarkable place. Two stories looking over a lake. Big enough for a family, but still comfortable. The fireplace had already been lit. Various fleece blankets were lined up on a couch and loveseat, both a dark blue. The faux wood walls were covered in elegant flower creations and impressive pictures of the park itself. The kitchen was completely stocked, including four of Ashira’s favorite juices (Vergil didn’t stop the wonder why Dante knew that, of all things) and a generous amount of strawberry ice cream. 

At first, Vergil considered pretending he’d planned it all himself. Though that quickly fell apart when he found a literal jacuzzi in the bathroom, a bed even larger than their own (which was already pretty generous) half a dozen, already lit candles, and a million rose petals strewn in all directions. There was even a bottle of wine waiting on a side table, though not one Vergil recognized. 

After Vergil described it, Ashira just giggled. “Thoughtful of him.”

Vergil hummed noncommittally. He wouldn’t lie, sure, but he wasn’t about to admit the truth either. “Its ours for…” He glanced at the open envelope. “... a long time.”

“Is that so?” Ashira said as she lazily peered over his shoulder. Brief silence followed. “That… is quite a long time indeed.”

Vergil tossed it into the garbage can across the room with a quiet huff. He had no doubt that Dante would bring this up again eventually, gift or not. Vergil merely shook his head. “It is… comfortable at least.”

She chuckled. “An easy getaway.”

A _ private _ getaway. Whenever they wanted. And Vergil hadn’t thought of it first. He shoved away the echoes of Dante’s smug laughter in his head. The last person who wanted to be thinking of right now was his brother.

“I could go for a bath.” She whispered into his ear. “I’m sure staying in your brother’s place has left you feeling rather… unclean.”

His lips twitched, but he held back any witty retort. “I presume you are feeling better?”

“Somewhat.” She said. At least she was honest. Even though Ophelia had cleared her for all “strenuous activities”, Ashira had been resting for the last few days regardless, mentally spent. “My body is fine,” She said, her voice quiet. “My mind, though…” She sighed. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll all go away soon.”

“If you wish to rest…”

She shook her head as her voice shifted again. _ “I have been longing for you, Saina.” _

The translation conveyed barely a quarter of the emotions jammed into the actual sentence. But Vergil, who knew the intricacies of her language better than any living person in the world, knew exactly what she meant. And his heart snapped against his ribcage in thrilled anticipation.

He took her hand without a word, tossing his coat on a nearby chair and lead the way. Once the water was on, he kissed her with a tender eagerness he hadn’t realized he was holding. Six months was nothing in the span of generations, but the ache in his soul was impossible to ignore. He might have laughed if he were not so absorbed in helping her undress. To think that he, of all people, would crave physical intimacy as much as he did right now, and hadn’t realized himself until his brother smacked him over the head with it.

_ “I’ve missed you.” _She whispered as she slid his own shirt off. Just her fingers brushing along his skin made him shiver. He didn’t remember being this sensitive. Not since he was young, desperate, and what Ashira had once called “touch-starved”. But, they also hadn’t been so gentle with each other since they’re first time together so long ago. Both demons were usually more than happy with either quick pleasure or an aggressive back and forth until she eventually “gave in” and let him overpower her. It was simple, and took care of their human wants and the demon’s demands. 

But here… it was their own little world. There was no one for miles. No Dante to catch them. No familiars attached to Ashira’s mind. Here, he could let go of everything holding him back. Focus on _ them, _ not just himself _ . _What their human sides wanted. And, surprisingly, his demon simmered somewhere in his head, willing to stay out of it. 

He’d think about that conundrum another time. For now, they just explored each other. Hands gliding wherever they wanted. Vergil turned off the water at some point, before pressing her up against the closest wall. Wherever her hands went, the warmth of her flames followed. Everywhere he touched her, he felt within himself. 

He pulled away, both of them breathless. Her eyes were sharp with energy, and simmering with lust. And that, along with the desire leaping back and forth between them, was almost enough for him to take her right then and there.

But Vergil was anything but an impatient lover. In fact, he was deeply _ selfish. _Wanting everything she was willing to give, and finding prideful satisfaction when he brought her to that same precipice. 

“A bath, was it?” He said. She grumbled in some kind of protest, but followed him into the bubbling water. Ashira groaned when he pulled her into his lap, but he wasn’t certain if it was the close contact, or the admittedly soothing bubbles rolling over them both. He didn’t have time to ask before her lips crashed into his again. He brushed his hands along her ass, and felt her growl in annoyance when he swept up to her back instead. He chuckled, but it was cut short when she ground her hips up against his. A surge of pride swept from her when he tried to hide his pleasure by kissing along her neck. 

“Don’t be shy.” She said with a coy smile and a wink. “Remember,” she said, ignoring his scowl as she leaned in until her warm breath brushed his ears. _ “We feel everything.” _

Things shifted after that. The slow, almost hesitant ministrations turned to tender and purposeful foreplay. Vergil couldn’t remember the last time they had been so intimate. The last time _ he _ had been so gentle, or Ashira so bold. At some point, she took full control of the situation. And he had simply leaned back, content to watch as she cleaned him with something akin to fascination. Fingers massaged his scalp with sweet smelling shampoo, and he forced down any visceral reaction to that. If he had any kind of weak spot, that was it. And she was always keen on abusing it; one of the few things she had over him. Then she had meticulously massaged the rest of him with an icy body wash, while coyly avoiding what he was starting to wish she wouldn’t. 

But he had turned that right back on her the second she was satisfied. Everything she had done, he did better, and with significantly more teasing. He meticulously scrubbed down every inch of her skin, while “accidently” avoiding the most sensitive parts of it. He drew his fingers up her thighs, but moved to her stomach when she practically bucked against him. He even kept his lips inches away from her own, but stayed just out of her reach. 

She scowled at him then, both weary and amused. “Well played.” She muttered. He chuckled at that, but swept her out of the tub as a quick wave of flames dried them both. When he finally pulled her into the bedroom, both were consumed by spiraling desire and growing desperation. 

The obvious next step was to shove her onto the bed and fuck her straight into the mattress. Instead, Vergil pulled her back into his lap, smirking when she glared at him. “I’m almost impressed.” She said as he grazed his teeth along her neck. “But you and patience have always been best friends.” 

“And yet…” He drew his finger across her swollen clit, and felt her spasm, both against him, and somewhere in his soul. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

She kissed him again. “No more than yourself it seems.” Vergil twitched as her fingers brushed along his member. it took a slow, and admittedly shaky breath to keep himself steady. “How long has it been?” She whispered, drawing her fingers along his spine; her favorite spot on her own body. Wise of her to get that same pleasure through him. 

“Six months.” He said, fully aware that wasn’t the question she was asking. 

“We don’t use our tether enough.” She purred as she shifted her hips to rub herself along his shaft. He growled; low, dangerous, and lustful. She leaned in, humming in that beautiful, melodic tone she had practiced to perfection. _ “What are you waiting for?” _

He flipped her on her back in an instant. Their lips crashed together with a newfound fervor. The smell of her arousal overwhelmed his senses in a heartbeat. And he drank it all in, reaching for that sensitive bud that was already eager for his touch. Her hand wrapped around him at the exact same time, and both groaned against each other. Warmth surged from his soul. Feathers brushed along his back with very little input from her. But Vergil, the ever competitive man that he was, summoned his own demon tail to wrap around her thigh and dangerously close to her soaked entrance. “Two can play at that game.” He whispered darkly. 

She yanked at his hair in response, and he let her pull him back into another heated kiss. This time, she shifted closer to him. “Vergil.” She whined in desperation. A few of her feathers cut through his back in annoyance. The second of pain pulled his demon to the surface of his skin. He felt hers do the same, eager. 

He leaned back in, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Her heartbeat alone was almost enough to pull him apart. But he was too greedy for that. And she too eager. 

"Please." She whispered. 

Verbally, he didn't respond. But physically, unable to hold back his desires any longer, he pressed himself into her core; agonizingly slow, yes. But gentle as he heard her exhale slowly as she rolled back into the pillows. 

Six months was a very long time.

He waited, listening for her heartbeat, and feeling for her soul until it warmed again. She kissed his cheek, no words needed. Eventually, he bottomed out, earning a quiet moan. 

This time, he paused to catch his breath. When things went quickly - when they both wanted nothing more than instant gratification - the strength of their tether wasn't noticed. But when they slowed things down, and they let their physical contact simmer until it drove them both close to madness, the connection between them was overwhelming. It wasn't just the intense, physical sensations, though they felt all of that too. But the emotional connection was something he never thought he'd experience in his life. It went far beyond human emotions, demonic dominance, or magic. When the tether was sharp, neither had to say a word. 

_ How long has it been… _

Three years. Three years since he'd embraced the actual bond between them. And the tether seemed to shimmer in response. 

"I've got you." Ashira whispered. 

He pushed himself up to tower over her. Her nails dug into the back of his shoulders as he slowly dragged his length out. She whimpered when he stopped just shy of leaving. She bucked into him, but didn't plead beyond what she already had. Her eyes flickered with defiance. "My prideful, little flame." He murmured. "Whatever shall I do with you?" 

When she pulled him down for another kiss, he pushed back into her. She hissed quietly, and he kissed away the small tear in her eye as an apology. “I’m alright.” She said. “Just been awhile.”

He hummed in agreement, setting a slow pace. Once she adjusted again, he started moving with purpose. With every thrust, he pushed as deep as he could, looking for that spot where he could feel her own pleasure rolling down his spine. When he finally found it, a ripple swept through him. He dropped his head back into the crook of her neck, biting down a groan. She didn’t limit her reactions as he did, even as he thrust again and again; faster and more precise. His body was engulfed in flames, both metaphorically and whatever golden ones she'd been sending back. And he knew his pleasure was looping right back in on her. Only their demon halves kept their minds from fraying. "Vergil." She whispered, desperate as she pushed back against him. "Vergil." She repeated it. Once. Twice. The warmth in his chest blossomed outward. 

But hearing her plead for him when they were both so close, triggered the greed within him. His pride, or maybe his ego, begged for more. With a great amount of effort that even he wasn't too happy about, Vergil stopped. He lifted himself up before teasingly thrust back into that sweet spot one more time. She stared up at him, a mix of annoyance and admiration. “Yes, my little flame?” He said with a smirk. 

To his surprise, Ashira's eyes narrowed, flickering to that of her Phoenix form. _ “We will not beg. Not when you desire us as much as we do you.” _ She said. _ “We are equals. Son of Sparda. At least, for the moment.” _

His own demon growled at that, but Vergil was intrigued. Ashira had been more comfortable with her Phoenix side since confronting it. But, she had yet to channel it like this. Never had she “defied” his dominance beyond light teasing and the occasional exploration. But this newfound confidence was something he hadn’t considered. 

This was a chance to help her escape the grief that had gripped her heart. A rather unorthodox way to show her that she was just as strong - If not more so - than she had been before. 

But, Vergil hesitated. Not because he didn’t want to help her - far from it - but because his demon actually recoiled at the implications. Ashira always gave herself so freely; the only woman in the world who could reach both sides of him. The primal, aggressive, and dominant lover that her demon craved. But also this gentle, slow, partner that they both needed. 

And yet, no matter which “Vergil” he was, he had never given himself to her in the same way. He was always in control. Always dominant. And, as much as he loved her, defying his own nature was difficult. 

He closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath. She stirred beneath him, confused but silent, aware of the conflict in his head - even if she didn’t know exactly what he was thinking. 

This was a sacred moment. A world of their own. No one would ever disturb them. Something they would only share with each other. A piece of himself that he would only give to her. One that she would cherish much longer than this.

“Vergil…” She said with her own voice. “I…”

When his eyes opened, he wrapped his arms around her back. In one smooth motion, he pulled her on top of him instead and held her at a comfortable distance as her brain caught up to his actions. Her reaction caught somewhere in her throat as her eyes met his in pure confusion. “Go on.” He said, surprised at how calm he felt. Then, with a slight smirk, Vergil realized why he didn’t feel as bothered as he expected. A willing submissive was a rather powerful dominant. _ You’re only winning because I allow it. _

Of course, that ignored the idea that Ashira may have realized this a long time ago, but he wasn’t about to ponder that now. 

While her skin flushed a bright red, he felt her demon purr somewhere in his head. But her human side was clearly distraught, despite the fact that he was buried halfway within her. “I’ve never…” She trailed off. His tail, which he hadn’t bothered to send away away, wrapped around her back. Ashira’s body relaxed at that touch alone, a fact Vergil found rather amusing. Even when he gave her almost complete control, she still relied on him.

"Or maybe," she muttered. " I just really like the tail." 

He blinked, but his thoughts were cut short as she pushed his shoulders back into the pillows and kissed him. Their teeth almost collided, but he adjusted for her. Both were eager to get back to that precipice. And it didn't take too long. Her hands running circles on his chest practically did it on their own. But he felt her frustration when she tried to follow what he had done. Her movements were surprisingly uncoordinated considering how she usually was. "Shira." He said, guiding her with a gentle thrust of his own. "Breathe." 

She laughed at that. "This is why I leave this part to you." But even as she said it, her rather jerky movements shifted to a more comfortable roll. Eventually, he could feel her own iminente orgasm somewhere in the back of his mind. But something was holding her back. 

"I… need…" she bit her lip in frustration as she grabbed at one of his hands. "You… help." 

He let her broken request slide. She could learn to articulate her desires better on another day. He didn't have the patience to deal with it now. 

Vergil reached down without hesitation. His thumb rubbed mercilessly at her clit. She groaned as she adjusted to some kind of pace with him. Fingers and feathers drew all over his skin, yanking him right back to that edge. 

He let himself go, grabbing her hips to push himself as deep as he could. His release was a rapture of sinful waves that pulsed through every muscle in his body. His orgasm triggered her own. A momentary feeling of weightlessness caught him off guard, yanking him back to that precipice, only to shove him right back off. The two swirled together in a literal symphony of pleasure; one he'd never be able to truly explain. Nor did he care to. 

One soul, sharing all the pain, and all the pleasure, as long as they wished it to. 

After what felt like an eternity, their bodies simmered into some state of comfort. Ashira curled.up beside him, wrapping her ankle up with his tail. He rolled his eyes but didn't move it. "You're exhausting." She muttered. 

"You lack stamina." 

A flicker of gold shot along her arm as she gave him a light glare. "Any more and you'd have to explain to Kai how I died." 

He chuckled, but pulled her closer. Her content radiated between them, and he swore he heard the flicker of a thought. _ I love you _. The tether shimmered as a strip of gold appeared permanently in the center of the blues. 

"Interesting." He muttered. 

"I told you we don't use it enough." 

In a split second, he had her pinned again. Her squeak turned to a quiet sigh as he nibbled on the soft flesh of her neck. "I have plenty of energy to spare.* He whispered before biting her. It was rather tame, considering, but one that had her pliant beneath him all the same.

"I humbly request that we rest for the night." She said with an amused look in her eyes. "Oh kind and generous husband of mine."

He pretended to ponder it as she rolled her eyes and herself to the side. "I suppose that is acceptable." He kissed her neck one more time, before slipping in behind her, arms around her waist, tail flipped somewhere over her legs, and her curled up perfectly against him. 

_ I don't deserve you. _

Vergil paused, staring at the back of her head for far too long. Then, with a quiet sigh of resignation, he closed his eyes and thought, _ "you’re the only one worthy enough to hold my heart." _

She stiffened in surprise, but he nudged her back to comfort. Finally, Ashira dozed off with a genuine smile on her face. And Vergil brushed at her hair, content.


End file.
